Supernatural Party Rocking Champagne
by Temptress Trickster714
Summary: Zombies, Vampires Sam and Dean have seen it all. Shuffling music obsessed Zombies and evil Champagne loving Vampires? that's a new one. Sam and Dean take on a hypnotic virus taking over all of downtown LA will they survive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly do not own supernatural or LMFAO or Boxman / shuffle robot or the shuffle **

**I give credit to** **Lilly Linderman and her story **_**The Party Rock Outbreak**_** for inspiring me to write this one! Not set in any season what so ever **

**No pairing so no slash just shuffilin :D**

**-Enjoy reviews are appreciated **

**Supernatural Party Rocking Champagne **

Sam and Dean had just returned from a rather rough hunt against a rogue werewolf. It had taken two weeks to hunt down the wolf that had been brutally attacking its former pack mates and their human loved ones. Limping and bruised the two brothers stumbled into the worn down Motel they were currently staying at. Sam flopped face down on his bed as soon as he got within range and didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon. Dean was about to do the same thing but before he could even take off his shirt Sam's phone let out a shrill ring making Dean wince. Deciding against waking up his sleeping brother he stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello?" Dean's voice cracked forgetting to take a look at the caller ID.

"Dean? Where's Sam?" the familiar guff voice over the phone speaker asked.

"He's sleeping Bobby and I should be too." Dean mumbled flopping down on his back on the motel bed.

"I got a job for you two idjit's if you're up for it." Bobby growled over the phone obviously wishing he was sleeping instead of making a call at 4:00 in the morning.

"Sure give us a few days that werewolf was one tough mother f*cker" Dean said closing his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his ribs were the werewolf had kicked him.

"Just head on over when you can drive and not a moment before ya hear me ya idjit." Bobby growled back into the phone and Dean nodded his head realizing seconds later that Bobby couldn't see him. He mumbled something incoherent that somewhat sounded like a yes sir before ending the call and dropping the phone limply to the floor before sleep took over.

**Three long days later…**

Sam and Dean officially no longer hurt and for that they celebrated with an eight hour drive to Sioux Falls. To pass the time the two brothers began to make wagers on what the next hunt was. Dean had his money on a vampire nest or a demon Sam, a witch or some pagan God. It was the middle afternoon when the Impala pulled down the familiar dirt road of the Singer Salvage yard. Dean glided his baby into her usual spot on the side of the worn old house and cut the ignition.

"Come on Sammy I need a Beer" Dean said happily getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side where Sam slept soundly pressed against the window.

"This is for no Beer on the highway B*tch" Dean smiled before opening the door and enjoying the look on Sam's face before he lurched forward with his former brace gone. Thankfully for seatbelts Sam did not do a Face plant into the ground.

"DEAN! What the hell!" Sam yelled at Dean untangling himself from the seatbelts grip as Dean walked off to the front door."

"Idjit's." Bobby said opening the door as Dean stepped on the porch. Leaving it open for Sam, Dean accepted a shot of Holy water and whisky from Bobby before entering the kitchen and pulling himself a Beer from the current case.

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"So Bobby what's the Case?" Sam asked entering the house moments later. Leave it to Sam to want to get straight to work once they arrived. Bobby left to his office for a moment bringing back a thick folder of papers and a bottle of holy Zephyrhills water. He gave both to Sam before catching the beer Dean tossed his way. Sam's brown eyes flickered over the papers before he set them down on the kitchen table and spread them out for Dean to see.

"Zombies? In L.A? Like American Zombies 2007?" Dean asked taking a missing persons paper from the pile

"Over two hundred names doesn't seem to matter boy, girl, white, African American, Hispanic the only thing is no one over 35 or younger than 5 oldest guy was 33 and youngest was 6." Bobby informed sliding a map forward with a bunch of red circles.

"There's no pattern only a few have connection to each other, each one left their houses and cars at random times with all forms of identification locked inside. All of them gone without a trace in just two months."

"But zombies? Really? We don't have enough evidence-"

"Every witness before they went missing reported the person had a glassy look in their eye and they were moving slowly until they noticed the witness then they chased them down the street yelling at the top of their lungs."

"They could just be crazy." Dean pointed out finishing his beer and setting it down on the counter with a loud slam.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam B*tched Dean was about to make a witty retort when.

"Boys! Over two hundred people have gone missing seven among them were hunters…I'm thinking we need to check this out.

"And when I mean we, I mean you because with those seven hunters gone I got some cover up work to do." Bobby said before walking back to his office

"Downtown Los Angeles sounds a promising place to look all seven hunters went missing in the same five mile radius use the map and look at everything." Bobby instructed tossing a folded map to the boys with a big red square marking the area.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Sam asked carefully putting all of the papers back in the folder.

"Yea sure make sure you get your beauty sleep tonight Samantha tomorrow were up and early we got a long drive tomorrow."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to fly?" Sam asked hoping that Dean would be reasonable for once.

"Are you Crazy? No way were leaving my Baby!" Dean sputtered as if shocked Sam would ask such a question.

"Dean! It's a **one day drive and then some,** not counting stops along the way! Two hundred people within eight weeks meaning, twenty five each week and, three something people every day! Flight time is only two and a half hours." Sam pointed out trying to be reasonable

**One day and then some later…**

"I can't believe you refused to fly, we could be there by now!" Sam complained as he woke from his nap in the passenger seat with a stiff back.

"I'm not leaving my baby when I can bring her with us." Dean said stroking the steering wheel lovingly.

"I bet we spent over a hundred on gas already!" Sam complained twisting around cracking his back.

"It's not like we paid for it Mark Trueman had us covered." Dean smirked, eyes not wandering from the roads which people wise had thinned out. Lots of tall apartment buildings but very few people.

"I'm guessing were getting close to the hot spot?" Sam asked looking out at the window. Empty cars littered the sides of the road, some even on it as if their occupants had left in a hurry. Eventually they could drive no further and Dean began to slow down, when suddenly

"HOLY SH*T!"

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"HOLY SH*T!" Dean yelled fishtailing the car sharply away from the random person from nowhere who had launched himself at the vehicle.

"RAWRR!" the crazy person yelled climbing onto the hood looking in the window.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yelled as the person began to dance and scream at the top of his lungs, all the while holding the huge neon blue headphones he wore to his head

"DO WE SHOOT HIM?" Sam yelled franticly looking for his gun that he had tossed under his seat.

"NO! He's human…I think?" Dean said calming down and taking his eyes off the crazy headphone Dancing guy.

"Then what do we do!" Sam said looking like he didn't know whether to shoot or run.

"Sam… get out of the car and run on the count of three." Dean said eyes not taking his eyes of the person now taking off his shirt and breakdancing on the Impalas shiny black hood. Sam didn't need to be told twice.

"RAWRR IM A DINOSAUR!" the person yelled as Dean quietly counted to three and the two of them made a break for it. Of Couse Dean being smart, had a duffle in the back seat for easy access just in case the two of them had to bail.

**Five blocks later…**

"What…the hell…was that?" Sam asked huffing to catch his breath.

"I…don't…fuckin…know!" Dean gasped back tossing the bag on the abandoned sidewalk. Looking around Dean saw the streets were completely empty like the area they had been before. Cars tossed in the middle of the streets with now owners in sight, some even had their doors wide open. Cautiously Dean left Sam to catch his breath and walked over to a shiny blue sports car and looked inside. On the driver's seat an expensive looking leather wallet and a set of shiny car keys. Slowly Dean reached for the wallet and pulled it out, inside a newly renewed driver's license and at least five credit cards.

"Bobby wasn't joking when he said they dropped their ID's and ran." Dean said tossing his find over to Sam who flicked through it quickly.

"Where are all the people Dean? The buildings are even all locked up I checked three different doors and four windows? It's like the Croatoan virus all over again." Sam sighed.

"Let's hope not…no one's really tried to kill us so far right? I mean there was that one guy but all he did was jump the car…he really didn't pay much attention to us did he?"

"I think he was too busy being a "dinosaur" to worry about us Dean" Sam said sourly but a smile peaked his mouth as he thought back to the crazy guy.

"Those headphones were huge." Dean snickered as he thought back to the neon blue headphones on the guy's head as he began to scream about being a dinosaur.

"Headphones?" Sam asked giving Dean a confused look.

"Those big blue things on his head Sammy ya know music plays out of 'em" Dean said spreading his hands to show how big.

"Wait! When we were running…we passed a store…it had headphones in the display window!" Sam said standing up and walking back the way they came from.

"What? SAM WAIT!" Dean ran grabbing his brother's shoulder and turning him around.

"What about a store and headphones?" Dean asked confused about what exactly they were doing.

"You saw the Headphones right? So if the store has the same pair as you saw then we could have a lead!"

"So hypnotic music from freaky giant blue headphones? Sounds a little farfetched don't you think?" Dean asked quizzically

"Dean. Rabid poodle werewolves are farfetched and we hunted some a week ago!" Sam said turning back around and walking off leaving Dean to pick up the duffle and catch up.

The two brothers trudged back two blocks looking for any sign of life guns safely hidden in waistbands.

"Not even bugs. This is just creepy! How does no one notice this? I mean someone has to notice Bob and Alice haven't shown up for work for weeks and Tommy and Claire haven't been in school for months!" Dean complained kicking one of the fluttering papers that covered the streets.

"This is why paying our government is a waste of money when people go missing they just do cover up jobs and if they don't find them in a few days they just move on!" Sam growled looking around the barren streets.

"So many apartments' it's hard to believe that everyone's gone…" he mused running his hand over a bike rack like it had feelings.

"Bobby said there was an age limit remember 5 and 35 so I'm 27 and your 23 so we are both eligible to be zombified fantastic! But what I want to know is what happened to everyone who didn't make the age cut. I mean were did grandma Georgina and little cousin Eddy disappear to?" Dean asked feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"Come on it's up here I think!" Sam said suddenly running off.

"Weird place for a business in the middle of an apartment complex." Dean called after Sam readjusting the bag and rushing to catch up.

Moments later both boys heard the unmistakable noise of electro music.

"How the hell did we miss that?" Dean asked coming to a quick stop next to Sam eyes widening as he looked at the building before them.

"Holy shit…"

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

Settings:

Party rock anthem- LA

Champagne showers- downtown Transylvania


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural Party Rocking Champagne **

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"Holy shit…" Dean whispered.

"HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS THAT?" Dean yelled pointing at the neon building covered in flashing lights and blasting music that echoed on the empty streets.

"I swear it was just a brick building before like a pawn shop!" Sam yelled back obviously freaked out about the random evidently magic building.

"…so…are we going in?" Dean asked slowly rocking on his feet

"Uh yea drop the bag-"

"Drop the bag! Are you crazy! This place appears out of nowhere and you want me to go in practically naked!" Dean yelled throwing his hands up.

"I didn't say don't bring something just don't bring the entire bag." Sam hissed walking to the front door covered in Neon Green paint with the words "Party Rock" splattered across the wall next to it. Dean grumbled but dropped the bag and followed his brother inside.

"What the hell?"

The store had purple fuzzy floors and neon orange and pink wall paper in the front of the store there was a wide selection of neon's, animal prints and ripped up hip hop style clothing. Racks of glasses some even with no lenses, hats, large and small bows and other crazy accessories. A large poster on the wall proudly proclaimed "FREE HEADPHONES WITH EVERY PURCHASE!" in the back of the store racks of Headphones in every style color and shape imaginable.

"Are one of those the headphones?"

"Those are the headphones…" Dean confirmed walking further into the store trying to ignore the colors making his eyes water and the loud music making his ears bleed.

"HI THERE WELCOME TO PARTY ROCK!" both brothers will forever deny how high they jumped when a loud voice came from one of the racks of clothing. Suddenly the rack moved and a girl stepped out…with neon green hair.

"What can I do for you?" she asked happily both boys tried very hard no to look at her pink leopard print pants and the dangling rainbow hearts that covered her ripped black shirt. When they didn't speak her eyes lit up even more.

"I know why you're here! You want a pair of headphones right! That's what everyone comes in here looking for unless its clothes obviously!" she said jumping up and down her green hair bouncing around some getting caught in the humongous disco bow the size of two baseballs of she wore on the side of her head.

"Um actually were investigating the missing people case we think you might know something." Sam said pulling out his fake FBI badge that he always kept in his pocket and showing it to the green head her eyes flickered over it hungrily.

"So you're like with the law and stuff right?" she asked not losing the bright smile on her neon pink lips.

"Yea so we need your full cooperation and truth two hundred people have gone missing so far and you could be next." Dean added for good measure hoping to put some fear into the girl so she would answer their questions quickly.

"So have many people been in the uh…shop lately." Sam asked looking around not really sure what to call the place with random furniture hanging from the ceiling.

"Well! At the Party Rock we have many customers every day, people actually go out of state to come buy things from us." She said brightly rocking back in forth in her shoes like a sugar hyper kid.

"They buy things right so what type of things are we talking?" Dean asked looking at the smile that never left the girls face for a second.

"CLOTHES SILLY!" she laughed insanely and Dean noticed for the first time that headphone guy's clothes had been extremely similar to green hair.

"Uh… so can we speak to your boss?" Dean asked slowly

"Bosses actually uncle and nephew but their away at the moment on…business" she giggled creepily and Dean had to hold back a full body shudder.

"Away? They left you in charge?" Sam asked taking over and waving Dean over to the headphone rack. Dean wanted to snap at Sam for waving him off but he was the one who saw the headphones so it made sense he would look for them. Wandering over to the racks he began to look at the different types, finally finding the one he was looking for behind a neon blue wrap around booth covered with yellow stars.

"Bingo." He grinned to himself and was reaching for the headphones when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He wheeled around and jumped back to face a green hair clone.

"HI THERE WELCOME TO PARTY ROCK!" the blue haired girl yelled and looked to were Dean was reaching.

"Those are one of a kind yes they are made by Adidas and Sennheiser!" she said slipping under the booth and taking them off the rack. A huge smile on her Neon green lips as she handed it over.

"Pretty aren't they? Their my favorite! My bosses gave me a pair when I started working here…wasn't that nice of them?" She sighed happily.

"How long have you been working here uh I didn't catch a name?"

"Oh my names Gigi my sister over there is Mimi we've worked here for a total of three months now!"

One month before everyone went missing. Dean thought quietly as "Gigi" rambled on. That's plenty of time to rewire someone's head.

"Gigi when will your bosses be back?" Dean asked looking over at Sam seeing he was finishing up his interview.

"Uh I don't actually know they had a huge party at their place 27 days ago they totally got hospitalized for excessive party rocking such a shame they could be here right now and show you their new CD!"

"Wait! CD?"

"Yea they make music silly before they left to go to the Party they had us send out the song to all the Headphones we sold! It's been a total of Twenty Seven days since we released the Party Rock Anthem to the world! They said it would be platinum hit if some people just listened to it!" she gushed

"I fell in love with the song once I heard it I couldn't get it out of my head!" she swooned and fell to the floor with the creepy smile still on her face. Dean slowly back away and walked over to Sam who looked ready to run.

"Uh Mimi right?" he started cutting off whatever Sam was about to say.

"YEPPERS!" she screeched like a banshee.

"Gigi said your "bosses" are in the hospital right from uh…excessive party rocking?" Dean said and heard Sam snicker behind him.

"That's right! Its right down the street it looks like the Album cover of Led Zeppelin's Physical Graffiti! You can't miss it!" she chirped.

"Well uh thank you Mimi you have been…a big help." Sam said and both brothers turned to leave when an unmistakable screech blocked out the loud music.

"WAIT!" Gigi said magically awake now and running over to both boys who were trying so hard not to flinch.

"On the house!" she said holding out two pairs of headphones. The ones Dean had been reaching for earlier.

"Uh thank you girls have a nice day…" Sam and Dean heard shrieks of laughter from the building over the music as they made a hasty exit.

"We get the Impala and get a motel we find their bosses tomorrow." Dean command as he picked up the duffle Sam not in the mood to argue followed along wordlessly as they began the long walk back to the Impala.

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

DON'T WORRY LMFAO WILL MAKE THEIR APPERENCE SHORTLY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural Party Rocking Champagne **

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"So what's your theory?" Sam asked as they got into the Impala ready to go visit the Hospital.

"Well think about it okay…laugh and I'm gonna hit you." Dean said starting the engine and taking a deep breath.

"I talked to Bobby last night while you were out getting pizza and here's basically what we came up with." Sam nodded for him to begin so Dean took another deep breath.

"Okay let's say their "bosses" figure out a way to like control people with music-"

"Like Ember McLain?" Sam asked

"Who?"

"From that kids show Danny Phantom I think? She was a Ghost who controlled people with her voice the more people who chanted her name the more powerful she got." Sam said trying not to sound like a weirdo.

"Uh well anyway…they find a way to control people with their music, they try their hypnotic music out on Mimi and Gigi, like for a test run and abracadabra it works right. So they decide to get other people to listen to their music too. Three months ago they start selling headphones nothing strange about them but then twenty eight days ago they transmit the song to every pair of headphones they sold. The people listen to the song and are zombified. The bosses send out for those people and that's why there's no one around because everyone in in one area and brainwashed. The problem is what are those guys planning on doing with those people and where are they keeping them?" Dean said pulling the car to a stop in front of the hospital Mimi had described.

"Showtime then…" Dean trailed off getting out of the Impala with Sam following close behind. The streets were surprisingly clean with just random papers floating around and scattered random cars like all the other streets.

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"Dean Look!" Sam whispered loudly pointing to the hospital doors opening and two guys walking out. The taller of the two had on a leopard print jacket with only one sleeve and some of the print was on his plain black pants, the shorter one next to him had a black shirt with the outline of a running man and red shoes.

"Are those them?" Dean asked ducking behind a random car pulling Sam with him.

"Looks like it…" Sam said peering out from his hiding place. The two dudes looked around confused before the taller one called out to someone that the brothers couldn't see.

"Hey what ya doin homeboy?" the taller one asked moving down the steps of the hospital.

"Why aint nobody around where's all the people? Running man shirt said following his taller companion. Then Sam and Dean heard it the light sound of music coming from further down. The two brothers watched as the duo came closer to where they were hiding. They almost jumped out of their skin when someone attacked the duo bringing them out of the sight range of the assumed person and close enough to where Sam and Dean were hiding so they could hear every word the other man was saying.

"Shuffling zombies?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Guess I wasn't too far off then Hu?" Dean smirked.

"Except…I don't think these guys know anything about it…" Sam said slowly moving closer but was stopped when a loud blast of music sounded echoing around the entire area. People started Dancing out of the abandoned buildings some got on the cars, and every single one of them looked as if they had gone on a shopping spree at "The Party Rock" with Mimi and Gigi.

"Sam…"

"Dean…"

"That guy sounds scared… I think were screwed." Sam said referring to the other guy who was on full panic mode.

"Maybe if we get the Impala in time we can get out of here!" Dean said standing up, Sam didn't need to be told twice the two ran for it.

"The Impala hurry!" Dean said grabbing Sam and rushing the two of them to the car just as people started appearing on the streets. Someone started yelling from on top of an empty car and then all hell broke loose.

**PARTY ROCK! **

**YEA**

**Wooo!**

**LET'S GO!**

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Everybody just have a good time

Sam and Dean felt themselves being dragged away from the Impala and their minds became fogged with the unsatisfied urge to party rock.

"SAM!" Dean yelled trying to push forward to his brother but unfortunately the crowd of Shuffle zombies surrounded them first. They clapped their hands and did the same dance as the glided around them blocking off any exit. They danced closer and closer with their arms outstretched and grabbing at them. Suddenly! Dean saw a bright light flash in front of his eyes and when he opened them again. He was gliding in heaven.

We just wanna see yaa!

Shake that!

The crowd moved away and Dean could make out the two guys from before nervously dancing around before they split up in different directions. What was their problem? Dean thought dancing away from Sam and onto the sidewalk gliding down it skillfully in search of a shuffler to dance with.

In the club party rock look up on your girl

She's on my jock nonstop when we in the spot

Booty move away like she's on the block

Whats the track I gots to know

Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white diamino

Gane the money out the door

Yoooo!

Dean couldn't stop himself this was fun! He was gliding on the ground having the time of his life! Screw the apocalypse, screw the Angels and everything else. Dean did a fancy spin and was face to face with a dark haired nurse shuffling zombie dancing right along next to him, as they party rocked happily down the street they gathered a train of dancing shuffle zombie's following behind them bopping staying in sync as they went. He passed Sam who looked equally in bliss dancing along with a group of guys. Turning his head he saw the tall Dude from before now looking happy and dancing along skillfully, singing as he went. Sam, Dean and their other shuffling friends soon began to trail behind him.

I'm runnin through these hoes like drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm reppin

On the rise to the top no lead in out zeppelin

Hey!

Dean slowly became aware that he wasn't in control of his body but for some strange reason it didn't bother him. He was happy to let his body fluidly move all over the streets and join groups of fellow shufflers as they did a random breakdance move. Why was he so against this to begin with? He should have bought headphones twenty seven days ago when the song first came out so he could shuffle longer. The boys eventually found themselves back were they had started with both of the dudes with the crazy hair singing together and dancing around enjoying the party.

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Everybody just have a good time

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that.

Some of the zombies moved away and soon it was just Sam Dean the two dudes and fourteen other people one with a box head and Dean's friend in the nurse outfit from before. All was silent and Disappointed Dean thought it was over. However…

Everyday I'm shuffilin.

Everyone broke into a chaotic configured dance with everyone moving at the same time Dancing to the beat as they glided and kicked their feet and swung their arms.

Sam and Dean faced each other and tapped shoes before backing up and shuffling around the two guys.

Shuffilin shuffilin…

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money don't be mad now stop hatin' is bad

One more shot for us

Another round

Please fill up my cup

Don't mess around

We just wanna see

You shake it now

Now you wanna be

You're naked now

Dean was dancing in a circle surrounding some break-dancers when he saw a guy who looked like a hip hop Jesus Crist with big red Headphones. Dean secretly hoped he would get his turn in the circle because he saw some of the tricks the people were doing and figured he had a chance being he didn't know how to dance before and was now shufflin like a pro. Plus that Lauren Bennett chick was pretty hot but unfortunately she was dancing with the two guys singing.

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]

Put your hands up to the sound [X2]

Get up [X9]

Put your hands up to the sound

To the sound

Put your hands up!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good good good time

Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!

Eventually Dean got his chance in the center when he began to Dance along with the shuffle bot guy and had to admit for someone who had a box on his head he was pretty good. Surprisingly Sam joined them out in the circle for a few seconds before hip hop Jesus came out and started Dancing.

Then sadly with a bang like how the Dance had started it came to a stop and everyone ran back to their cars Sam and Dean included.

Getting inside Dean turned on the radio but what blasted out wasn't Metallica it was a song by LMFAO. Confused the boys listened to the music until they heard the familiar singing voices.

"Those guys were LMFAO?" Dean asked turning the car on although unsure why.

"I guess so…where are we going Dean?" Sam asked listening to the song his need to shuffle still unsatisfied.

"It's not over yet little brother we need to find the ultimate shuffling party…it's like calling to me." Dean gushed pulling out and following the other cars and vehicles going down the street.

"I'm guessing were infected now right…shuffling zombies?" Sam asked quietly his urge to shuffle beginning to strengthen.

"Yea…I guess so…but really? Its hell of a time we had out there Sammy and somewhere were gonna find the ultimate shuffling party I promise!" Dean declared pumping his fist in the air.

"You're the best brother ever Dean!" Sam cheered as they made their way to who knows where…

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try to keep everyone with a "straight head" in character for this chapter. Apologies if I don't know flames please!**

**Supernatural Party Rocking Champagne **

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

It had been a week since Sam and Dean had been turned into shuffling zombies and word eventually reached Heaven…

Now Castiel knew about the Party Rock Outbreak of course. But the angels were forced to stay away, because even the mighty powers of heaven were useless against the mind-blowing hypnotic music. It was with great sorrow the news had been delivered to Castiel and at first he didn't believe it. Sam and Dean Winchester infected and turned into crazy shuffle Zombies? No way! But alas he was proven wrong when he popped in the back of the Impala and with great relinquish realized he was too late.

As Dean sat in the Driver seat of the Impala with bright red Streaks in his gelled hair and a white leopard print black tee-shirt with neon yellow pants and blue high-top convers. The black sunglasses on his head were just frames the lenses in the middle having been popped out.

Sam was off no better his longish hair had been spiked in a million different ways with neon green glasses covering his eyes, his shirt was black but a shiny silver chain covered some of the pink and green design that had been printed. His shoes were like Deans only neon green clashing with the orange and black stripes covering his pants.

The two of them tossed back constant random chitchat unaware of his arrival which was unlike the Winchesters in so many ways. He noticed they were following a long line of cars heading straight for Downtown Transylvania. Worry caught Castiel off guard as he realized what lived in Transylvania.

"Sam! Dean! you are in danger!" Castiel said speaking up from the back seat. Slowly two heads turned to face him with creepy smiles.

"Why are we in danger Cas? Do you not want us to enjoy ourselves is that it!" Dean said frowning; Sam however leaned over to Dean and whispered something so quiet that even him an angel of the Lord couldn't pick up. Dean's eyes brightened instantly and the smile was back on his face.

"CAS!CAS! Guess what!" Dean suddenly yelled how he was still driving the car was beyond him but he asked what even though his head told him not to.

"You see Sammy had the bestest idea EH-VOR!" Dean yelled in the car sounding so unlike the usually calm and gruff hunter that was Castiel charge.

"CAS!CAS! We gonna teach ya how ta shuffle!" Sam yelled loudly pulling out a pair of blue headphones and Castiel's eyes widened as he knew what music he would hear if he put them on. Castiel quickly attempted to fly off but found he was stuck as he desperately tried to vanish from the car.

"Sorry Cas this car is Angel locked." Dean smiled as Sam pulled down the sun visor in front of him revealing a tiny inscription written on the mirror.

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

"There's more of them ya know, their all over the car we knew you were coming." Sam grinned flashing his brown eyes that glimmered brightly and unnaturally.

"You're always so uptight, this can be good for you Cas! You can loosen up and learn how to dance at the same time!" Dean cheered and Sam moved to put the headphones over his head but Castiel ducked away.

"Come on Cas it won't hurt I promise it's a lot of fun!" Sam said emphasizing on fun as he took another lunge at him with the headphones causing Castiel to shift closer to Dean's side.

"Sam Dean I'm here to help you but, I can't if you keep trying to infect me with the same virus that has already shown its hold over you." Castiel said briefly looking over their clothes.

"There's nothing wrong with us Cas!" Sam yelled before lunging again but this time Castiel was ready, he broke the headphones swiftly with his hand and proceeded to glare at the younger Winchester. However Castiel was watching Sam and unfortunately not Dean and so he was unprepared for what happened next. Dean had conjured up another pair of headphones from somewhere inside of the Impala and shoved them over the angels ears.

"They won't turn you completely we need a group of shufflers to do that however they will keep you quiet for the rest of the ride." Dean snickered as Castiel franticly tried to remove the Headphones but found it was too late when the music overidded his mind and he slumped down to the backseat of the Impala.

"He's going to be so happy when he wakes up Dean!" Sam cheered blissfully finally turning around to face the road with Dean.

"It's a good thing that Mimi and Gigi gave us that extra pair Hu?" Dean laughed as he cranked up the radio and the two brothers continued down the highway following the other cars loudly singing along to _**Sexy and I Know it**_.

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

Now when Castiel woke up he had no idea where he was. Unfamiliar surroundings and many people. They looked at him hungrily and it was hard to tell one from the other even though they were wearing completely different clothing, no two the same. The stage up in the front of the room had couches scattered around and sure enough there were the exact people Castiel had feared Sam and Dean would meet up with. Vampires. Champagne Vampires. However his head was turned away from the vampires by a familiar voice yelling out for his attention.

"CAS! Guess what! This is such an honor! You get to be the first angel to learn how to shuffle!" Dean yelled moving closer and out of the crowd.

"You even get to dance at THE ULTIMATE SHUFFLIN PARTY! Doesn't that sound fun?" the younger Winchester said joining his brother.

Castiel desperately tried to vanish struggling against the in scripted chains that bound him to the chair he awoke on.

"Sam! Dean! You need to let me go I can help you!" Castiel tried desperately hoping to dispel the virus even for a short few seconds.

"THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Sam yelled out suddenly bursting into tears which Castiel found very disturbing.

"You made Sammy cry!" Dean yelled accusingly at Castiel coming to comfort his brother.

"DEANNNN I…I _**need **_to shuffle!" Sam cried out and Castiel was desperately sending out mental SOS's to anyone in the Garrison who wasn't in the middle of something.

"I know Sammy…Box Man shuffle bot!" Dean yelled out suddenly and a person dressed in shiny gold material with a robot head stepped forward and Castiel visibly flinched. That was just scary.

"Shuffle bot start the music." Dean commanded sounding like himself for the first time since he was infected. The box man did a strange salute that Dean returned and the crowd of two hundred people maybe more cheered and screamed in happiness. Two girls came out of the crowd and manhandled him out of the chair, the chains obviously depleting all his powers and not just one. The green haired girl talked quickly in gibberish to the other girl who could be her twin if not for the blue hair. The other twin responded eagerly and they pushed him into the center of the crowd who began to circle around him like hungry sharks. Some of them even growled at him. He looked desperately around for the exit and found an archway with stairs that looked as if it lead up to the surface. Unfortunately it was completely in the Champagne Vampires sight. This is what happens if the supernatural were infected by the virus a simple Vampire nest mutates into Champagne Vampires. One of the reasons this virus had to be eliminated.

The loud music suddenly blasted in the underground room and they started to dance in sync moving closer and keeping in time with the song as they came closer and closer. Castiel caught Sam and Dean over in another crowd Dancing with the "Shuffle bot" before his attention was turned back to the hands on his shoulder. The whining music blasted his ears as the vampires watched him hungrily. The first Angel under the virus's control it would mean until he was disinfected he would be kept from heaven, in fear that he would infect the rest of the angels. He sent out a last call for help to Gabriel knowing he was probably bored out of his mind. The dancers shuffled closer grabbing at his skin and before he knew it a bright light flashed in front of his eyes.

Dean saw the crowd move away from Cas and had to admit the angel looked very good in black jeans and a tee-shirt. Dancing away from the Shuffle bot Dean came over to Cas who now had a big smile on his face. He lightly pulled the Angel back to their group just as LMFAO came in through the front arch and started to chant which got everyone even more riled up.

We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for...

Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour

Let the party rock!

LMFAO began to dance and everyone else amped it up even more as if that was possible. Sam and the shuffle bot welcomed Castiel into their group and he caught on pretty fast. It made Dean feel good to see the usually uptight stony angel loosen up. It was by pure coincidence that he looked up onto the stage to see one of the vamps flash her fangs. Not good.

Put your hands up Everybody just dance up We came to party rock Flash your titties like mardi gras

They call me Redfoo I walk in the club with a bottle or two Shake it, spray it on a body or two And walk out the party with a hottie or two

It got even worse when Redfoo began to try and seduce the lead vampire chick who resembled Natalia Kills. It was then Dean realized they were all lining up again which only meant they were going to do an in sync dance number soon. He tried to talk to Cas about the Vampires but being he couldn't control his body it would have to wait till later assuming they weren't all dead.

I'm gonna get you wet I'm gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget (won't forget)

We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for...

Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour

Let the party rock!

Boom! Guess who stepped in the room Skyblu, Redfoo and Goon She's a party rocker from night 'til noon And it's about to be a champagne monsoon Baby girl, you look legit Come to my table and take a sip Open wide 'cause we're spraying it Fifty six bottles ain't payed for shit

Of course somehow Redfoo managed to cut his finger on a champagne bottle and what Dean had saw was confirmed when the girls looked hungrily at him. These vampires were different though they only had two fangs. What was going on? Dean almost laughed when he watched the lead vampire practically fed LMFAO to the other skimpily dressed vampire chicks.

I'm gonna get you wet I'm gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget (won't forget)

We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for...

Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour

Now Sam Dean Castiel LMFAO the shuffle bot and a few other people were running from their lives because they had just figured out the creepy people watching them were actually Vampires! go figure. A bright light filled their vision blocking the doorway and Dean thought it was the Angels for a split second. Hip Hop Jesus stepped out of the light looking totally bad A$$ as the others started to pray thank you. He took off his red headphones and waved a hand to the many stacked up crates of…HOLY Champagne! What a lucky random break! The group armed themselves with bottles of Holy champagne. Dean wasn't sure how this was going to help them kill vampires, they weren't Demons after all but Hip hop Jesus seemed pretty sure it would work. So strutting around Sexily they went back inside to were everyone was still partying and showed the Vampire chicks their bottles of champagne.

Party people Now I want you to grab your bottles Put them up in the air Now shake, shake, shake that bottle and make it pop.

Redfoo called out and before they knew it they were surrounded by hungry vamps that were closing in on them. However hip hop Jesus was never wrong and as soon as the champagne hit them they started to scream. Sam Dean and Castiel worked as one just like if they were out hunting a pack of crazed demons. They sprayed every hot Vampire that even came in a six foot radius. Evetualy they stayed down for the count and they waved their bottles victoriously as the Party rockers cheered, still dancing mind you. However unsure were the Natalia Kills vampire ran off to they gave one last sweep of the club.

We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for...

Dean soon found himself back in the circle once again dancing with Shuffle bot Cas and Sammy. The perfect ending to a perfect hunt he thought cheering when hip hop Jesus started to Dance around in the center. The song continued for a few more minutes until it finally died down and the participants were released from the songs hold.

"Wow that was a rush! What about you Cas?" Dean asked turning to face his group.

"It was enjoyable…" Cas said shyly fingering his shirt.

"Hey De?" Sam asked sounding like he was seven again.

"yea Sammy?" Dean asked giving his brother a million watt smile.

"What now?"

"That's…a good question…" Dean mused looking at the large group of people in the club asking themselves the same thing. LMFAO nowhere in sight and Dean was getting eager to dance again.

"I guess were just going to have to find out Sammy. I guess were just gonna have to find out…"

(end)

**LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO...LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…LMFAO…**

Well we eventually will find out if LMFAO makes another video to the trilogy but until then I guess we will never know….

Love? Hate? Review!


End file.
